


Kinesics

by orphan_account



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Body language says a lot about a person. One can learn so much about a fellow human by just observing their mannerisms and poise; their gestures and gait.





	Kinesics

Joan Ferguson was a master at reading body language. She was highly aware of this, as was she of all of her talents and weaknesses. A SWOT-analysis of one’s self could be extremely useful, and she made it a tradition to do one every year. She observed every single person she came into contact with. None of them, however, had managed to occupy her as much as her little mouse.

Deputy Governor Vera Bennett, when she had met her, had been shy, insecure, scared and timid. The woman made herself invisible as she travelled the hallways of the correctional centre. Her head was always tilted slightly downwards, her shoulders low, and a slight tremble visible in her bottom lip. When she felt intimidated, her slight stutter returned. She must have had speech therapy when she was younger; Joan knew the signs. 

Governor Vera Bennett was a different person completely. At least, that was what one would assume at first. Her back was straight, her ribcage expanded. She took large, confident steps. Her puppies were always one step behind her. Joan knew her better than that, though. She could sense every single thought running through her mouse’s mind. The trembling lip was still there, no matter how many affirmation bands and late-night informal counselling sessions Bridget Westfall offered her. Stress brings out the nature of the beast. Or, in this case, the rodent.

However, there was no body language more intriguing than when she lost herself in pleasure at the hands of her superior, writhing underneath her, her lips parted and her insides pulsing. No art form could ever do her justice.

She was mesmerising.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank you for reading. :)


End file.
